mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Antoine
|voice actor=Jonathan David Bullock }} Profile Personal summary Antoine was born in Portia and has lived there all his life. As of right now the only things known about him are, he's the secretary for the Commerce Guild, he takes skin care very seriously, Dr. Xu is his idol, and he does not walk, he sashays. He can occasionally be found stalking Dr. Xu or having lunch with Sonia and Emily at The Round Table. is a confident and hard-working person. He enjoys spending time with his friends. Physical appearance Antoine is average height, with multi-colored hair, with the top part pink while the bottom part is blonde. He has a soft smile and folds his hands in front of himself while standing. He wears a purple, pinstriped, three tailed dress shirt with dark gray dress pants. The shirt has pink hems, short sleeves, a gold collar, and two pockets. Possibly fake. To complete this ensemble he wears a small white and gold striped tie and brown oxford shoes. Related characters doesn't have any family in Portia, but he is Friends with Sonia and Emily, whom he can be found having lunch with often at The Round Table. He also considers his boss, Presley, to be a Friend, and Presley highly values 's work ethic. Finally, claims that he "worships" Dr. Xu. He is his "idol". He even schedule medical appointments with Dr. Xu just to see him. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Sonia| | Emily| | Presley|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Xu is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. Monday= |-| Tuesday= |-| Wednesday= |-| Thursday-Friday= |-| Saturday= |-| Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Receive an extra 3% in Gols after finishing a commission ;Friend :Gain 6% more Gols after finishing a commission ;Lover :Gain 10% more Gols after finishing a commission ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires Antoine will wear the Sapphire Ring if he receives it when desired. |Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Vegetable, Salad, and Juice *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4=N/A |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions While Antoine is not directly involved in many missions, all city commissions and some main missions are turned in to him. Antoine gives the rewards, and sometimes gives additional missions succeeding the previous mission. Main missions ; Bridge to Amber Island :The Civil Corps has commissioned a Bridge to connect to Amber Island. Use the Assembly Station to assemble it and then place the parts at the designated bridge spot. ; Let There Be Light :We're looking to add some street lights in Portia. Please build and install 2 light posts at designated spots in the city and surrounding areas. ; Assemble Dee-Dee Transport :We are in need of a three-wheeled Dee-Dee vehicle for the city transportation system. ; Long-Haul Bus :We're in need of a Long-Haul Bus for the newly opened Portia to Sandrock route. This route's success is critical for Portia's future, so please give it your all! ; The Portia Harbor :We are in need of some materials for the construction of the Portia Harbor. Please deliver it to the Commerce Guild once you've completed the order. ; A Boat to Starlight :We're in need of one propeller-less boat for travel to Starlight Island. The boat must be propeller-less! Check with the Research Center to see what they can come up with. Please turn in this commission to Antoine when completed. Secondary missions ; The Big Flower Sale :Alice's garden had a good harvest. She wants you to help her promote the Flower Shop during a sales event. ; The Leaky Roof :The roof of the Commerce Guild building is leaking during rainy days, Presley wants you to help fix it. Trivia * Antoine's design has been stated by developers to be based off of a type of flower boy personality, potentially kkonminam, which has been gaining traction in China. This term is usually used for men who focus their lives on their style and fashion, and can come across as rather effeminate. Gallery Antoine.jpg ru:Антуан Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors